


XV

by Vampirine



Series: 55 Word Stories [15]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: 55 Fiction, Betrayal, Gen, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirine/pseuds/Vampirine
Summary: The fifteenth in a series of 55 word stories.





	XV

_**BETRAYER.** _

_Are you consumed by me?_

_I will eat your heart; my teeth will sink into your veins._

_**KILLER.** _

_Do you feel my fingers upon your body like a bruise?_

_Do you choke on the syllables of my name, tongue heavy in your mouth?_

_**DESTROYER.** _

_I will steal your soul like my ancestors before me._


End file.
